Please Smile For Me
by CheshireGrell1297
Summary: Sebuah one-shot yang ditujukan untuk Ciel yang berulang tahun haru ini :   Please Read and Review saya mohon dengan segala permohonan yang ada :D #gaje  Pairing SebasCiel, please DX maaf kalo ceritanya aneh :


Disclaimer: As usual, I do not ever own Kuroshitsuji. It's Toboso Yana's.

Warning: AU

Genre / Rating: Romance, Angst / Rated T

A/N: Ditujukan untuk Ciel yang berulang tahun hari ini

Please enjoy your reading and please review~

* * *

Please Smile For Me

.

.

.

Seorang anak berumur 12 tahun itu duduk di ruang tengah rumahnya. Duduk dengan wajah yang hampa. Setiap harinya selalu dilalui dengan cara yang sama. Betapa kosong dirinya.

Hari ini, hari-hari seperti biasanya, hujan turun dengan deras dan warna hitam melekat di langit. Ia pergi ke toko untuk berbelanja bahan makanannya yang sudah habis. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan perlahan menuju toko bahan makanan tersebut.

Ciel Phantomhive. Telah divonis oleh dokter menderita kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Yang akan meninggal tepat pada umur 12 tahun. Sampai sekarang ia masih harus menanggung penyakit yang membuatnya sekarat itu. Ia tidak memiliki uang untuk berobat dan ia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Ia merupakan orang yang tertutup. Bahkan di apartemennya, tetangganya pun tidak ada yang kenal dengannya.

Sekarang umurnya 11 tahun. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Sampai nyawanya di ambil oleh maut yang akan datang menjemputnya. Kenapa penderitaan seperti ini harus panjang? Kenapa tidak langsung saja mati? Toh tidak ada yang menyesali kepergiannya bukan?

.

.

.

Ciel akhirnya sampai di depan toko bahan makanan sehari-hari yang ia butuhkan. Setelah ia membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang ia perlukan, ia kemudian berjuang untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Sungguh memerlukan perjuangan yang sangat besar untuk mencapai apartemen yang hanya berjarak sedekat itu dari apartemennya.

**BRUK!**

Ciel ambruk setelah menabrak suatu benda. Benda yang sangat besar kalau di bandingkan dengan ukuran tubuhnya sendiri. Ciel yang kondisinya memang lemah itu hanya terkulai lemas tidak berdaya di permukaan tanah yang ia tiduri dengan terpaksa itu.

"Maafkan saya! Saya tidak melihat anda! Saya sungguh tidak sengaja!"

Terdengar suara 'benda' yang tadi ia tabrak. Benda apakah ini? Manusia? Manusia itu berbicara padanya? Berbicara kepada seorang Ciel Phantomhive? Ciel Phantomhive yang telah bertahun-tahun tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun itu? Entah bagaimana cerita selanjutnya, benda itu lalu membantunya untuk berdiri dan memungut belanjaannya yang tadi jatuh ke permukaan bumi.

"Nama saya, Sebastian Michaelis. Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang manusia yang kira-kira umurnya 20 tahunan itu.

Ciel hanya terdiam. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara pada makhluk yang sebenarnya berspesies sama dengannya. Sudah kira-kira 5 tahun lamanya ia tidak berbicara. Saat umur 7 tahun, ia di bawa ke dokter oleh orang tuanya dan diperiksa. Saat itulah Ciel divonis mengidap penyakit tersebut. Orang tuanya hanya pasrah dengan keadaan itu. Keesokan malamnya, seluruh keluarga Ciel dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran. Sejak saat itu ia berhenti berbicara dan percaya kepada orang. Ia lalu tinggal di apartemen yang biayanya tidak mahal. Bisa di bilang yang paling murah di kota itu.

Ciel berusaha untuk menjawab. Tetapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lalu kemudian ia memberi celah pada bibir kecilnya itu dan mulai mengeluarkan suara. Suara serak dan samar-samar itu kemudian menjadi 2 buah kata.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Kemudian Ciel menuju kembali ke apartemennya di bantu oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang pria yang selalu berpakaian dengan warna hitam yang paling mendominasi dari semua pakaian yang selalu ia pakai. Walau luarnya selalu berwarna gelap, tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang ramah dan periang.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa bulan, sampailah pada akhir tahun. Bulan Desember. Sudah 2 bulan ia bersama dengan Sebastian yang memang kurang kerjaan dan selalu meluangkan waktu kosongnya untuk bermain dengan Ciel. Sejak hari itu, hari pertemuan mereka, Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis berteman akrab. Bahkan sangat akrab karena setiap hari Sebastian selalu datang dan bermain di apartemen Ciel.

Semua orang juga heran. Mengapa seorang yang kaya dan bahkan seorang yang terkenal seperti Sebastian mau meluangkan waktunya untuk Ciel yang bahkan tidak seorang pun mengenalnya.

Ciel dan Sebastian menjadi seperti saudara saja. Sikap Sebastian yang riang selalu membuat Ciel menjadi senang, dapat mencairkan suasana hatinya yang sedih karena sedang sakit, bahkan ia membuat Ciel menjadi manusia yang sama dengan lainnya. Ciel sekarang menjadi seorang manusia yang bisa berbicara, mengenal, dan beradaptasi dengan satu sama lainnya. Semua berkat Sebastian yang selalu menjaga dan menyayanginya.

**Desember**

Hawa dingin semakin membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dinginnya menusuk ke dalam tulang. Badai salju yang hebat sedang terjadi di luar. Hari ini, ia sendirian. Tanpa ditemani oleh sahabatnya yang biasanya datang dan selalu membuatnya ceria.

Akhirnya kembali seperti dahulu. Kosong, hampa, dan tidak bernilai. Pandangannya sungguh menjadi tidak berarti lagi. Ia mengurung dirinya seharian di kamarnya agar tetap hangat. Dan ia sedang merenung. Setiap hari selalu ada Sebastian yang menghangatkannya. Setiap jam Sebastian selalu berada di sisinya. Setiap menit Sebastian menemani hari-hari kesepiannya. Setiap detik Sebastian mengisi kehidupannya dengan tawa riang yang dibuatnya. Dan setiap waktu Sebastian selalu membuat Ciel mengerti makna kehidupan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang. Aku tidak ingin."

Beberapa menit lagi, ia akan dipanggil oleh dewa kematian untuk menghadap ajalnya. Beberapa menit yang menentukan pergantian tanggal dari tanggal 13 Desember menjadi tanggal 14 Desember. Ciel hanya terkulai lemas di kasurnya yang tipis dan menghangatkan dirinya di bawah selimutnya. Ciel hanya berharap untuk melihat Sebastian untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Orang yang telah mengubah kehidupannya walau hanya beberapa saat saja.

Saat ia merenungkan saat-saat bahagianya dengan Sebastian, terdengar suara menggelegar dari luar apartemenya. Ternyata terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil truk yang sedang mengambil jalan pintas dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju. Di tatapnya mobil yang hancur itu. Kemudian orang-orang yang keluar dari apartemen dan membantu mengeluarkan korban dari mobil dan truk tersebut. Salju putih yang menutupi permukaan bumi sekarang berubah warna merah kehitaman.

**BRUAK!**

Ciel berlari dan mendobrak pintunya yang sedikit membeku dengan tubuhnya yang lemah tersebut. Berlari menuju tempat kejadian tersebut.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Teriaknya sambil berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sebastian yang kini lebih lemah dari dirinya.

"Ciel, aku datang bukan? Hehehe, ada apa dengan dirimu? Jangan menangis begitu. Kau membuatku khawatir." Jawab sang pemuda itu dengan lemahnya di pelukan Ciel.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau kemari? Kau sudah tahu kalau badai hari ini sangat besar! Mengapa kau mengambil resiko itu? Kau bodoh!"

"Ciel, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kumohon, tersenyumlah. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu seperti itu. Jelek tahu!" Ejek Sebastian dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Sebastian! Aku Serius! Kau itu benar-benar bodoh! Ini bukan lelucon! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu! Kau sedang dalam bahaya!"

"Tersenyum, Ciel. Kumohon. Untuk hari ini saja. Sebagai hadiah untukku karena sudah susah payah datang kemari!" Paksa Sebastian masih dengan senyum bodohnya di wajahnya yang begitu tenang.

Ciel yang kaget dengan pernyataan Sebastian yang sama sekali benar-benar tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang diinginkan Sebastian.

"Terima kasih, Ciel. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sebastian dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang selalu membuat Ciel bahagia.

Tepat pukul 12.00 a.m. Sebastian meninggal di pelukan Ciel saat itu juga. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum kelegaan dan ketulusan untuk seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Hadiah terakhir dari seorang Sebastian Michaelis untuk seorang Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sebastian!" Teriak Ciel. Air mata mulai mengalir dan jatuh dari pipinya. Membasahi wajah Sebastian yang penuh dengan darah. Ciel lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang paling tulus yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semua kebaikanmu, Sebastian. Terima kasih juga atas hadiah ulang tahunnya." Ucap Ciel lembut dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Sebastian yang penuh dengan darah. Sambil memeluknya, Ciel kemudian jatuh kepangkuan Sebastian yang terduduk itu. Sambil masih tersenyum, Ciel menghela napasnya yang terakhir dan kemudian meninggal dalam pangkuan Sebastian yang juga meninggal pada hari itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyah~ #nangis gaje sambil menghangatkan badan di bawah selimut gara² hujan.

Please Read and Review yah, maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang saya buat. Thank you very much!


End file.
